Talk:A Message for Janeera
Hm, it seems one of the updates caused this quest to not spawn. I have done A Question of Morality, and have Margrid in my party. Although, I did go straight to Elder Jonah for the end of it, instead of talking to Sevad first. Unless Pogahn Passage is a new requirement? It wasn't before, I know that for certain. --Macros† (talk/ ) 10:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Bah, I figured it out. You have to talk with Sevad first, THEN Elder Jonah. So you can't do the quest unless you trek back to Sevad an extra time. What a waste. --Macros† (talk/ ) 10:25, 1 December 2006 (CST) Actually, on my dervish, when I did this quest, I did not go to Sevad first, yet later on I was able to get a Message for Janeera, but this may be fixed though now. 219.89.6.249 03:14, 9 December 2006 (CST)Stewie And here I come with the 4th confusing fact: I DID speak to Sevad first when doing A Question of Morality. And guess what, I did NOT get this quest from Sevad afterward. In light of all we seen here so far, my opinion is that the requirement of this quest has NOTHING to do with how you complete A Question of Morality. My guess is that you eighter need to have one of the heroes in your party (not Margrid, Norgu or Morgahn, cause I tried them), OR you need to solve a quest or mission before this. Hmm, maybe Pogahn Passage... I didn't do it yet. -Adul 07:29, 10 January 2007 (CST) I had no problem picking up this quest after obtaining the supplies and returning directly to Sevad. He refused to take the supplies and the quest updated to allow me to take them to Elder Jonah to receive the reward. HanokOdbrook 20:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) I also am not able to accept this quest, had Margrid in my party, went to Sevad with herbs before Jonah (didn't have it then)and went to Sevad after quest was completed and still didn't have it. Haven't dont Pogahn Passage yet.... --100px (talk) 07:45, 30 January 2007 (CST) I did A Question of Morality with talking to Sevad first, as described on the wiki, and after going back to Sevad twice he won't offer me the quest. Has it been removed with an update, or is there a req. I'm not meeting? I have done all missions but Jennur's Horde, and have brought Sousuke, Margrid, Tahlkora and Melonni with me when talking to him. RossMM 20:11, 8 February 2007 (CST) :He still won't offer me the quest, so I'm beginning to suspect that either it has a requirement not listed or it was removed from the game. Can anyone confirm that they were given it any time in the last month? Also, bringing Koss does not help. RossMM 10:55, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Seems to get the quest offered you need to still have A Question of Morality active, so I added it to the article. RossMM 13:47, 23 March 2007 (CDT) =O Omigod! Ruthless Sevad has a girlfriend~~ -Silk Weaker 05:47, 8 January 2007 (CST)